


Trenchconvention Fanart

by ThePlaidFox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conventions, Fanart, Trenchcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/pseuds/ThePlaidFox
Summary: (Takes place after Season 8)After the angels fell, Sam and Dean made sure that Cas found his way to the bunker and helped him adjust to being human. The now fallen angels had mostly been quiet, which meant regular hunts for Sam and Dean. One of these brings them to a fan convention run by Becky – much to their dismay. And as if that and the dozen ghosts haunting the site of the convention wasn’t enough, they now have to deal not only with thousands of crazy fans, but particularly with a ridiculous number of people running around in trenchcoats, pretending to be Cas and the real Ghostfacers of all people.





	Trenchconvention Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zwetschge14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14/gifts).



> Here's my art for the Trenchcoat mini bang 2018 in addition to my fellow fan artist pherryt for the fanfic Trenchconvention by: [Zwetschge14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschge14/pseuds/Zwetschge14)
> 
> I thought I'd add my pre sketches as well in the style of pherryt's post. ^_^ Go check out [pherryt’s AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt)!

My banner with text made by pherryt. ^_^

Raw banner without text and frame.

And the boys wondering around the vendors room. Cas is thoroughly confused about all his doppelgangers running around. XD

Here's all my scibbly pre-sketches.

Bonus! The vendors hall as originally painted. It turned out too sunny for such a gloomy place so I toned it down later in post.


End file.
